


Out With the Old and In With the New

by Chash



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reality TV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: Clarke wants to sign Bellamy up for Queer Eye because she thinks he deserves some validation. And, okay, she's hoping Jonathan will shave off his beard, but it's notjustthat.Bellamy thinks she'd be a much better makeover target, though. So they just figure they can submit each other and let the producers decide. It'll be fun.





	Out With the Old and In With the New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bgonemydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgonemydear/gifts).



> Did you know I'm getting married on Saturday? That's real soon! I wanted to write some wedding fic for the occasion, but I wasn't having any luck with that, so instead I'm writing this for Brit. Whatever works, right?
> 
> Antoni's comments about his own sexuality are based on [this interview](https://www.pinknews.co.uk/2018/04/24/queer-eye-antoni-porowski-sexuality-fluid/).

When they're doing it, mutually nominating each other for _Queer Eye_ feels completely logical. 

Clarke is the one who sees the casting call, and her first impulse is just to nominate Bellamy without telling him, but she doesn't actually have a specific event to nominate him for, and she's not actually even sure he's a great candidate. Bellamy is, generally, pretty on top of his life, and even if she wants Jonathan to come and deal with his whole shaggy hair/weird beard situation, she's not sure there's a pressing need for them in his life.

Which is why she just says, "Hey, can you think of a reason for me to sign you up for _Queer Eye_?"

"You hate my beard."

"That was my main reason, yeah. But I don't know if that's really enough of an argument. Do you have any school stuff coming up in the filming window? Could they be cleaning you up for a teacher-of-the-year thing?"

"What's the date range again?"

They're filming around the end of the school year, which was why she thought he might have an actual event to plan around, but Bellamy sees the dates and thinks of something else. "Aren't you launching the gallery right after this?"

"Yeah."

"So why don't you sign up? You're an easier sell."

"How am I an easier sell?"

"You can't dress yourself."

"Neither can you!"

"Your room's messier than mine."

That much is true. "Most of the house is common space. I don't think we can really use that to sway it one way or the other."

He smirks. "So, you admit your room is messier."

"Yeah, but yours doesn't really scream _adult_ either."

"Okay, so--you nominate me, I'll nominate you, and they can decide who's the biggest disaster. I've got graduation, and I'm the class sponsor this year, so you can say I want their help doing something really special for my kids, and I can say you need help with the gallery launch."

Clarke doesn't really need much encouragement to turn something into a weird competition, and this is basically the best version of that. She gets to fill out a nomination form that's just her talking about how great Bellamy is and how he deserves all the nicest things, which is true, and him doing the same for her increases their chances of getting picked. Even if she loses, she can still watch the Fab Five definitely flirting with Bellamy (because they will), and their house will get revamped.

"You're on," she says, and they shake on it.

*

They fill out the forms together, even though they're technically on different sides, because it's not fun if one of them totally whiffs the nomination process. It needs to be a real fight, otherwise it doesn't count. If she's not putting her best (or worst) foot forward, or Bellamy isn't, then there isn't any point.

Raven doesn't see it that way. "Everything about this?" she says. "Super fucking weird," She and Monty are making audition videos for both of them, because for all they're mildly horrified by what's happening here, they care too much about production value to leave Clarke and Bellamy to their own devices with AV equipment.

"We're both good candidates," says Clarke. "And there's no rule _against_ two people nominating each other. This way we're just letting the producers decide who has the better story."

"So whoever gets picked to be on the show loses?" Monty asks. "That seems--weird."

"Super fucking weird," Raven corrects.

"Whoever gets picked to be on the show needs more help. Therefore, loser."

"I don't know about that," says Monty. "I've seen the new season, most of the episodes are less, like, you're the worst, and more, you're great, you just need some support and love."

"If I don't get picked, it means I'm right and Bellamy deserves it more. Which he does."

"I bet they disqualify both of you," says Raven.

Clarke thinks that over. "Then at least no one wins."

"Yeah, that's the important thing. Talk about how you pick out clothes, they're going to love that."

"I like to be comfortable! It's not like Bellamy's the best dresser ever."

"Stop comparing yourself to Bellamy, you have to stand on your own here. You're competing against everyone else who applied, not just him."

She's more right than she knows; as it turns out, Bellamy is the only person Clarke _isn't_ competing against. It hadn't occurred to her, somehow, that anyone would realize they'd both applied. They weren't trying to get anything over on anyone, they were just both good options, and it seemed right to put the choice in the producers' hands. They submitted separately, and she'd just sort of thought the auditions would end up with different people, who would never communicate with each other.

So when she gets the call, she assumes it's just about Bellamy.

Being a thirty-year-old modern woman, she obviously doesn't just pick up a call from an unknown number, but she listens to the voicemail immediately, still assuming it's going to be someone trying to sell her insurance, as usual. Instead, a man's voice informs her he's calling from _Queer Eye_ to follow up on her application, and she texts Bellamy, _I got a call from Queer Eye!!_ before calling him back.

"This is Clarke Griffin, I just missed a call from you?"

"Ms. Griffin, so glad to hear from you. I just had a few questions I needed answered about your application."

"Yeah, of course."

"You and your roommate nominated each other?"

It feels like getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar. "Oh, yeah, um--we couldn't decide who was a better candidate, so we thought we'd just throw each other in? I think he'd do really well, he thought I'd do really well, so--"

"No, it's great," says the man. "We love it. We'd like to do the both of you together, if that's all right."

"Both of us together?"

"You live together, so it should be easy to remodel the whole house at the same time. And then you and Bellamy highlighted different problem areas--you don't know how to cook, he needs help with grooming--so I think we should be a good choice for a double-feature. It's a cute story, you guys both wanting the other on the show."

"That would be fun," Clarke says, mostly meaning it. "Honestly, if we'd known that was an option, we would have just applied together in the first place."

"We'll be filming some footage that can be used in case the dual episode doesn't work out and we need to focus on just one of you, but ideally it shouldn't be hard to balance. But we will have some logistics to discuss with you and Bellamy. One of our producers will send you an email with more information and paperwork, and we'll set up a time to meet in person once in a few weeks to finalize schedules."

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Excellent," he says. "We'll be in touch."

As soon as she hangs up, she switches back to her text chain with Bellamy, smiling as she checks his responses.

**Bellamy** : Does that mean I won or you won?  
Are they calling you as the nominator or the nominatee?  
Shit did they call me and I didn't notice  
I hate getting calls  
I think they tried me first and then called you  
Just let me know what they say  
I don't want to call back if I don't have to  
I assume you're on the phone now  
And not just ignoring me

**Me** : I was on the phone  
They want to do a double feature

**Bellamy** : A what?

**Me** : They do an episode about both of us  
You get grooming help  
I get clothes help  
Bobby gives us an entirely new house I assume

**Bellamy** : That sounds too good to be true

**Me** : Yeah, I'm worried they want it to be kind of a weird gimmick?  
Which is fine as long as it's not like  
"Our clients today are both bisexual so we didn't want to choose!"

**Bellamy** : Glad you're already stressing about this  
They could also think we're in love with each other

**Me** : Yeah, they like that one too  
I still want to do it  
Assuming they don't send us any really sketchy terms in the email

**Bellamy** : If you can't trust Queer Eye to treat you right, who can you trust?

**Me** : No one

**Bellamy** : Exactly  
Let's assume we can trust someone  
It could be fun

**Me** : Yeah  
That's what I'm thinking  
Definitely fun

*

What surprises Clarke, once they get started, is how quickly everything moves. The Fab Five won't be coming for a month and a half, but there's plenty of prepwork to do before that. She and Bellamy are going to be the first people filmed, which doesn't totally work with the timeline of their actual lives, but it's not like they can't fudge that timing and just send cameras back later.

As always, "reality," when applied to reality TV is a pretty nebulous concept, and Clarke isn't exactly thrilled about having a bunch of random people setting up microphones in their house, but they are going to get renovations out of it, and the Fab Five really _do_ seem like fun guys. So she's hoping it's going to be worth it.

And, admittedly, the first thing that happens when they arrive is Antoni giving her a giant hug, so that's a pretty great start.

"So you're Clarke, right?" he asks. "We were trying to remember who was who on our way over."

"Yeah, a lot of people get confused. I'm Clarke, and Bellamy is--"

"Currently getting suffocated. Jonathan, he needs air!"

"He _is_ air! Honey, you are going to look so good when I am done with you."

"He already looks pretty good to me," says Antoni, giving Clarke a look that suggests they really are angling for a romance here.

"I want him to lose the beard."

"Oh yeah," says Jonathan, leaving Bellamy to come hug her. "That's going to be the first to go. But you, I love. No wonder he said you didn't need my help, your hair is _gorgeous_."

"Thanks."

Tan is next; she honestly can't remember the last time she got this many hugs. "I think I'm going to have a lot to do with both of you."

"And I know I have a lot to do," Bobby adds.

"Yeah, you were the big draw," says Bellamy. "And Karamo for Clarke's branding."

"My branding is fine!" she protests.

"I'll make it better," says Karamo, giving Bellamy a big hug and then moving on to Clarke. "Why don't you show us around?"

"I didn't get to hug Bellamy!" Antoni protests. "First hugs, then work."

"That would make a good motto," says Bobby. "Hugs before all."

"The Fab Five family crest," Karamo agrees. "Now can we go?"

"All set," says Antoni, looping his arm through Bellamy's. "Why don't you show us your bedroom?"

The thing about having five strangers looking through your house is that it puts every minor flaw into stark relief. And, of course, _Queer Eye_ is partially a makeover show, so part of the point is to have a dramatic before and after. They weren't allowed to clean anything, and a team actually came in to make sure there was enough clutter around, which was kind of amazing to watch. Clarke's never seen professionals use their skills to make a space look _worse_.

"How do you ever get laid in here?" Tan asks, poking at a ribbon that is definitely for being the best at Latin recitation. The house Clarke and Bellamy live in now is the house he grew up in, and it does really need some work, especially their bedrooms. Bellamy's room is the same one he's had since birth, and he's never had a great reason to clean and purge. 

"Have you seen him?" asks Jonathan. "He could get laid wherever he wanted to."

"I can't remember the last time he brought someone home," Clarke says, because what's the point of being on a reality show with your best friend if you don't make fun of him?

"Maybe my partners are more comfortable hooking up where they live. But the room could use some work," he admits. "I've been meaning to get around to it, but--"

"Things can get away from you," says Karamo. "That's why we're here."

"And to look at your adorable baby pictures," says Antoni, picking up a framed photo of Bellamy and Octavia. "Who's this with you?"

"My sister, Octavia."

"That is a lot of name," says Tan.

Clarke wouldn't mind if her entire role on this show was to roast Bellamy, but she knows that as soon as they go to her room, the shoe will be on the other foot. "Bellamy named her."

They spend a while riffing on Bellamy's classics boner and high-school decorations, and then it's Clarke's turn. Her room is somehow both messy and spartan, the worst of all worlds. When she first moved in almost two years ago, they'd assumed this would be a quick thing, not really worth putting down roots for. Clarke knew Bellamy through Monty and Octavia, but not very well, and she hadn't really thought she'd stay living with him. They tended to butt heads when they hung out, and she couldn't imagine them actually being functional roommates. But she had gotten a new job and was starting immediately, so she needed a room, and somehow, they'd gotten along. Over the last two years, Bellamy has gone from being a recurring lowkey antagonist in her life to her best friend, and she's still not sure how.

But despite all that, she's still never really bothered making her room more _hers_ ; part of her still feels as if she's waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Jonathan is the first to speak. "This is a full-on nightmare."

"There's no _bed frame_ ," says Bobby. "How did this happen? It's like a college dorm."

"Hey, dorms give you bed frames," Antoni puts in. He's found a pair of her sunglasses and put them on; they definitely look better on him than they do on her. "Don't lump dorms in with Clarke."

Bellamy is leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, expression more opaque than she was expecting. "She wasn't planning to stay long."

"How long has it been?" asks Bobby.

"Almost two years."

"That is too long to live like this!" says Jonathan. "I feel like I'm in the first act of a movie about a pathetic man child who needs the love of a good woman to turn him around."

Clarke smiles. "Or five queer guys, in this case."

"Six," says Antoni. "Bellamy's helping too."

Bellamy snorts. "It takes a village."

"Clarke must not bring anyone home either," Tan says. "The two of you need a dedicated hookup room, that's how bad your bedrooms are. I don't even understand it!"

"Look in her closet," says Bellamy. "It gets worse."

The kitchen, at least, passes muster, which isn't a surprise, but Antoni sets up an impromptu quiz to see which of them actually cooks, holding up various utensils and foods and asking her and Bellamy to identify them. It's a massacre, obviously, and Antoni wraps his arm around Clarke's shoulders after, giving her a squeeze.

"Looks like you and I have a lot to work on."

"I don't need to cook, he cooks."

"And you're never going to move out? You never want to cook something for him so he gets a break?"

"I think he'd rather I didn't."

Antoni ignores her. "Do you have any favorite meals, Bellamy?"

"I like everything. You could probably teach her to make adobo, that's pretty easy."

"Sounds like someone wants to take over your job, Antoni," Karamo teases. "Bellamy might have this covered."

"If I ever want to leave, I'll make sure they call you first. Maybe you can show both of us how you make adobo."

That is, apparently, the cue for the producers to step in and figure out schedules. They have a lot to do, and determining who's doing what when in the limited amount of time they have is a big deal. They also have to vacate their house, staying in separate hotel rooms until the big reveal. In theory, it's kind of fun, but Clarke's not really looking forward to being out of her space. Her room might not be perfect, but they _do_ love their common spaces, and it is _home_.

But ideally, by the end of the week, it'll feel ever more like home.

"You think we're going to regret this?" Bellamy asks, after he's parked the car at the hotel.

"Do you?"

"Probably not. They seem nice. And it's just a week. Worst-case scenario, we get some new stuff we don't like that we have to sell and I hate my haircut."

"Don't you trust Jonathan?"

"I think he's too anti-beard. Like you."

"I just miss your face."

He rubs his hand against his jaw, as if he's verifying his face is still there before he answers. "I look older with the beard. It reminds my students I'm an adult."

"No offense, but you can't pass for a high-school student."

"But when I don't have facial hair, a lot more high-school girls come for after-school help."

"The beard can't help that much."

"It makes me feel better."

"If you tell Jonathan to keep it, you know he will."

He flashes her a smile. "It's summer, right? I can shave now and still have the beard back by next year if I want it. Besides, it's a makeover show. What's the point if we don't come out looking different?"

"House renovation and fifteen minutes of fame."

He snorts. "Are you trying to talk me out of losing the beard? Because that was your idea."

"No, I just think this is going to be stressful for you. So you can keep your eyes on the prize."

"Flirting with Antoni?"

She knocks her shoulder against his. "Exactly."

*

Clarke suspects that part of the reason she and Bellamy are being done as a double feature is that Bellamy's job has no real flexibility, which makes it a lot harder for them to get footage of him. He has time on the weekends and after work, and he manages to get a single personal day in there, but even that was a struggle. 

Clarke, meanwhile, is in the middle of opening up her own business, which means that most of her time is spent putting together her new space. She's busy, but flexible, and it's easy for Karamo to come over and give her a few pep talks. She goes shopping with Bobby for house stuff and with Tan for clothing, gets to know everyone pretty well. There's a little ribbing about her and Bellamy's relationship, questions about how they became friends and why they're still _just_ friends, but she's used to that and shuts it down without much trouble. No offense to the Fab Five, but it's such a predictable question, at this point. To their credit, though, they let it go quickly, never pushing too hard. It feels like a runner they're putting in to be on the safe side, in case they need to edit it in later. Mostly, they talk about the gallery and her family, and even a little about bisexuality. It's nice to get to go on bisexual rants and know that people will hear them--since Karamo promises he won't let them get cut--and gratifying to have a receptive audience.

Still, what she's really looking forward to is Bellamy's day off, and their joint cooking lesson with Antoni. 

Part of that is that Antoni is their favorite, but it's honestly more that she's been missing Bellamy. They have been seeing each other, off and on, but they're staying in different hotel rooms, and between filming and work, it feels as if they never have enough time to hang out.

Sometimes she wishes she could go back in time to two years ago and try to explain how important Bellamy will become to her. But she doesn't even know where she'd start. She doesn't even know what she'd be trying to accomplish.

"So, I think we are going to let Bellamy take the reins here," Antoni says, clapping his hands. "Because he's the one who's going to be here after I'm gone. And honestly, there's nothing more fun than cooking with friends and family."

"Nothing?" Bellamy asks. "Really?"

He smirks. "Well, maybe one or two things. Now, you mentioned adobo?"

"I did," he says, rolling up his sleeves. "Everyone wash their hands.

Antoni waits until they've started on their designated prep tasks before he asks, "Which side of the family is Filipino?" 

"My dad's. He and my mom weren't married or anything, but they were friends, and he was around until I was nineteen."

"What happened to him?"

Clarke presses her shoulder against Bellamy's, quiet support, and he smiles a little. "He and my mom were in a car accident. Neither of them made it."

This was on their application materials, so it's not exactly a surprise that it's coming up, but that doesn't make it easier. 

"I'm so sorry," says Antoni. "That must have been hard."

"Yeah. I ended up with custody of my little sister, so it's a good thing my dad taught me how to cook."

"You didn't _end up with custody_ ," Clarke says. "You fought tooth and nail to convince them to let you keep her."

"With the end result that I had custody," he says, mouth twitching.

"How old was she?" Antoni asks, ever the professional. He knows what the cameras need.

"She's five years younger than I am, so fourteen when they died."

"Is that why you decided to become a teacher?"

"If I could deal with her I could handle any teenager," he says, fond. "But I always wanted to be a teacher or a librarian. Those were the jobs I thought would let me spend time with books."

"How did you and Clarke meet?" he asks, so this is probably going to be one of the first segments they actually air. He's getting all the backstory.

"I knew his sister through a college friend," Clarke says. "We used to go out for drinks and get in fights every time."

"Who? You and his sister?"

"No, me and him."

"Really? You two didn't get along? I can't believe that."

"Not until we moved in together. We didn't realize we both _liked_ arguing. But I needed a place to live, and he offered."

"Nice of you," Antoni observes, sly, and Bellamy shrugs one shoulder.

"She needed a place, I had one. She does pay rent. How are you doing with that?" he adds, to Clarke, and the producers let it go, presumably because they can cut it to make it look like he's changing the subject because he's pining or something. It wouldn't be hard; with good enough editors, you can tell any story you want to.

They chat more casually as they keep cooking. Antoni mostly steps back, letting Bellamy drive and giving as much responsibility as he can to Clarke, and it _is_ fun. Probably not the most possible fun, as Antoni said, but more fun than she was expecting. And they could definitely do it more often. Instead of her sitting at the table with her laptop while he makes dinner, she could be helping.

The thought only hurts a little.

"You really could take my job if I wanted to leave," Antoni tells Bellamy, looking at the completed dish.

"You think? I know it's called _Queer Eye_ , but I wasn't sure they'd take a bi guy."

"They took me, and I don't identify with a label," he says, to Clarke's surprise. "Right now, I'm in a gay relationship, but that's not my whole identity. If I was looking for a new relationship, gender wouldn't be a factor for me."

"That doesn't mean it's not a factor in why they took you," Bellamy says, mild. "Do you think if you'd been in a relationship with a woman, they would have cast you?"

He actually seems to be thinking it over, which impresses Clarke. Karamo had been good, sympathetic and interesting, but he hadn't really gotten it. It wasn't like this, more Karamo listening than the two of them having a conversation.

"Honestly?" he finally says. "I don't know. If nothing else, I'm sure a bisexual man with a female partner on the show would face a lot of prejudice, even from our liberal viewers. You're just as much a part of the LGBT community as I am, but some people can't get past looking at the current partner."

"Yeah. And I wouldn't want a job where I was worried I'd get fired if I got a girlfriend."

"I wish you didn't have to feel that way," Antoni says. "But I understand why you do. If I'm ever leaving, I'm still going to tell them to get in touch. Even if you have a girlfriend."

"And if they offered it to me, I might take it. But I think they'd get pushback. And I would too."

"It would be everyone else's loss. Their prejudices are making them miss out on you."

Bellamy ducks his head on a pleased smile, and if they cut this, Clarke is going to write a very strongly worded letter. She might even try to complain on twitter, even knowing it won't do any good.

But she doesn't think they would, and that's nice too.

"Thanks," says Bellamy, voice thick enough he has to clear his throat. "So are we eating this or is it for display only?"

"I'm eating it, you guys can do what you want," says Clarke, breaking the tension, and he shoots her a grateful smile.

"Bon appetit," he says, and when they all part ways again, it's with hugs and smiles.

Definitely the best day so far.

*

The last day is reveal day, and Clarke spends the whole day itchy and a little annoyed. Usually, they do reveals for the person who got the makeover on their own, and then anyone else who lives there sees both the house and their loved one for the (supposedly) first time later, without the Fab Five present. Since Clarke and Bellamy both live in the house _and_ both got a makeover, it's a little more complicated. Jonathan is spending the morning dealing with Bellamy's hair, while Clarke has to wait on her new outfit until after they explore the house.

So she's sitting on the steps with Bobby, waiting for Bellamy to show up so they can capture her witnessing his hair for the first time. It feels silly, to be nervous about this, but it's like waiting to get her own hair cut--she's never _less_ sure that she wants a new look right before she gets one. And there's something endearing about Bellamy's patchy beard and messy hair. If he's clean shaven and short-haired, is she even going to recognize him?

"Here they come," says Bobby, and they both stand to greet the incoming car.

If Jonathan is there, he doesn't get out; Bobby is taking them around the house alone, and then they'll present their improved versions to the whole group. So it's just Bellamy getting out, and--

Yeah, Jonathan is a genius. This is perfect.

He hasn't actually lost the facial hair entirely, to her surprise. Jonathan cleaned it up, turned it from a beard into a goatee, and his hair is shorter but still with a little curl to it. He's got his contacts in, which is one of those things she's always torn on, because she loves how he looks in his glasses, but she also likes getting to see his eyes.

Attraction to Bellamy is easy, a background process in her life. He's hot and she adores him, but it's second-nature by now. She's so used to how she feels about him that she barely even notices, most of the time.

"Your boy looks good," Bobby murmurs.

"He does," Clarke agrees, just as low, and then she puts on a smile. "Holy shit, Bellamy!"

He laughs, neck darkening a little. "Yeah?"

"I'm actually okay with him keeping the beard. I guess you just needed to take care of it." 

"I took care of it before." He looks her up and down, and her blood burns through her veins with it. Makeovers apparently aren't good for her mental health or her libido. "You look the same."

"My clothes are inside, I haven't seen them yet."

"So we should go in, right?"

"Now or never."

It's beautiful, of course, suddenly a house that looks like adults live in it, the bumps and bruises of Bellamy's childhood years patched up and covered with paint and tasteful prints. They'll need to modify it a little, make it feel more personal, but it already looks so much better.

Bobby takes them through the whole downstairs, and it all looks good, but Clarke is already anxious to get to her room and see how it's turned out. Bobby knows it, too, but instead of putting her out of her misery, he drags it out, showing them Bellamy's (vastly improved) room and the bathroom before finally, _finally_ opening up Clarke's room.

And it was worth the wait. She has a real bed with a frame, a desk for her computer, and a closet full of clothes that look like things she'll actually want to wear.

"You guys are really good at your jobs."

"We _are_ , thank you. Bellamy, you go wait in your room, I'm going to go find Tan and Jonathan downstairs and send them up to get both of you ready."

The cameras don't leave, so she can't actually poke around to her heart's content, but she starts looking through the closet, pulling aside some pieces she wants to try on as she waits for Tan to come up.

"How did I do?" he asks, once he arrives.

"So far, so good." Her smile breaks out. "Honestly, everything looks so great. I can't believe you guys did all this."

"You were in good shape," says Tan, with a smile. "All the two of you needed was a little push. Now, I think you'd look _lovely_ in this."

Once Tan's got her outfitted, he goes and consults with Jonathan on Bellamy, and they carefully position her and Bellamy next to each other to come downstairs and present themselves to the rest of the group. It's a little ridiculous, but fun too; they have so few opportunities to really show off and be appreciated, and it's nice that they can do it together.

Bellamy offers his arm with a half smile, and Clarke takes it, and they walk down to be praised and adored together.

Just like it's supposed to be.

*

"This really is nice," Bellamy says, collapsing onto the couch next to Clarke and offering her one of the beers he's holding. He's wearing his glasses again, but otherwise looks unchanged. Clarke is monitoring the situation, and it feels like it's going to become a problem soon.

"It is. Are you surprised?"

"Not surprised, just--I didn't really know what I was expecting. It's reality TV, it could go all sorts of ways. But it was pretty much how I imagined it being."

"Random acts of kindness, the show."

"Apparently. Were they good with you?"

"They were. You?"

"Yeah. I think they're going to try to edit it like I'm in love with you," he says, a little awkward.

"I figured, yeah. Probably just because they had more footage of me than Miller."

"Also Miller has a boyfriend."

"The audience at home doesn't know that." He still looks a little tense, so she nudges him. "I don't mind. Like I said, I was expecting it. They asked me about it too."

"Karamo gave me a pep talk. _Just tell her how you feel_."

"Awkward."

He goes on like she didn't say anything. "I told him I'd try once the cameras were gone, which was a dick move. I know if you don't--people will be assholes if you turn me down, so I can maybe--"

Finally, her brain catches up with his words. "Bellamy."

"Sorry," he says, and she laughs.

"You don't have to apologize." 

When she grins, his shoulders slump, and his smile turns sheepish. "I don't?"

"The romance was a little lacking, but it's hard to screw up that message. I nearly jumped you when I saw the haircut," she adds, in case she hasn't been clear enough.

He runs his hand through his tidier hair, pushing it up at odd angles. "Yeah? Even though I kept the beard?"

"I would have jumped you before the makeover," she says. "All you had to do was ask."

"Yeah? So can I kiss you?"

She laughs. "Definitely."

And he does.

*

_Queer Eye_ , being a Netflix show, doesn't exactly have a _premiere_. The whole season drops at three a.m. on a Friday, and everyone in their friend group is, at this point, too old to both stay up that late _and_ take time off work just to watch the episode as soon as possible.

Instead, they set up a viewing party on Friday night, in their shiny new living room that is, admittedly, starting to show some wear already. But that's just a sign that Bobby did a good job, really; they love their new space.

Well, okay, Clarke doesn't love her new bedroom as much as she could, but that's not the bedroom's fault. Bellamy's bed is bigger than hers is, and it's just not that appealing to sleep alone, when she could be sleeping with him instead.

They can always bring some of the stuff she likes from her room into his. With all the remodeling Bobby did, her room's going to make a nice guest room.

"So, what are you going to say about me?" she asks Bellamy, as they get chicken adobo ready for dinner. It felt thematic, if nothing else. And Clarke's turning into a decent sous chef.

"When?"

"In the episode. They let me off the hook pretty easily--"

He snorts. "Is that what you're calling it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm guessing you just shut down any time there was any innuendo. You're not great with feelings. I probably just gave them more to work with."

Now that she thinks about it, that's probably exactly what happened. She's happy to gush about how Bellamy is basically the best person ever, but once it gets to close to how she feels about Bellamy, she tends to clam up.

She might not be as good at this whole thing as she thought. But it's a moot point now.

"And you did."

He shrugs. "Honestly, it was pretty fucking scary. They were here and trying to help us be the best versions of ourselves in the best version of our house and--I didn't want to be any of that without having you."

She tugs him down for a kiss. "See, _that_ was romantic."

"I knew I'd get there eventually." He grins against her mouth. "Jonathan was pretty disappointed when I told him."

"Too bad for him," she says. "You're mine."

"That's pretty much what I told them, yeah. I just didn't know what to say to you."

"So we really do owe them."

"They can come to the wedding, if they want." He wraps his arm around her, kisses her temple. "You think it's going to be weird? Watching ourselves?"

"I think we're going to be fine," she says, and he smiles.

"Yeah, I think so too."


End file.
